That's a Baby Show!
Plot the Silly Snails begin the episode by singing the Fun Song I know a word that's F-U-N and F-U-N spells fun Fun is nice I love fun F-U-N spells fun Maddie Parkington innterupst by saying "STOP!" and says "What are you doing in my room?" and a Female Snail says "Singing about fun" and Maddie tells the Orchestra "Stop the Music" Abbie Parkington arrives and says "Are they done?" and Maddie asks "Did you invite those Snails in my room?" and Abbie says "Um, Maybe" Maddie asks "What were they doing in my room?" and Abbie says "Let's meet someone new" "NO way" Maddie replies "Silly Snails is a baby show" Abbie says "Moooooooom!!!" and Maddie says "NOOOOOOO!!!" Maddie goes to the Blue Star gang meeting. Emma Fresca and Laura Yesn talk about the show Superhero Rapper, and tell Maddie about it. Maddie comes in and Lily Parkington says "Hi Mads, don't bother Abbie because she's watching Silly Snails on TV". Abbie is watching Silly Snails, and Maddie says "I want to watch Superhero Rapper!" and Abbie says "No you're not!" Maddie says "Mom said I could watch Superhero Rapper after that Baby Show ends!" Abbie says Back "Silly Snails is not a baby show" and "I have plenty of things to do with the Best Girls Club while you watch your weird show. And Silly Snails is NOT a Baby Show" "Alphabet Gnomes? BLAH!" Maddie changes the channel and watches the Alphabet Gnomes. She says "This is weird" Abbie comes and says "Is it over?" Maddie says "Yes, It was creepy". The next day Emma and Maddie walk to school. Emma says "So how was Superhero Rapper?" Maddie says "I missed it. Abbie was watching Silly Snails" At home, Abbie and Maddie watch Silly Snails together. After it ends Abbie gets out of the room, while Maddie watches Alphabet Gnomes, and Tihane, Laura, Wanda, and Emma watch Superhero Rapper. The next day at the Isaac Newton Playground, Emma, Tihane, and Maddie talk about Superhero Rapper. Maddie says, "I missed it again, so I had to watch that creepy Alphabet Gnomes show". At the Blue Star gang meeting, Emma says "I'm sorry but my baby brother Miguel had to watch Alphabet Gnomes." and Dennis Hamn says "Blah! Alphabet Gnomes is the babiest baby show of them all!" "Oh, and the Alphabet Gnomes also make the Silly Snails college professors" At home, Maddie watches the Alphabet Gnomes while Emma and Wanda are watching too. The next day at school, the class talks about the Alphabet Gnomes and sing "We Dunno Mrs. MacDonald: What's 1 plus 1 plus two times two? Emma: Where do spaceman go to the loo? Dennis: Why's the sea blue Wanda: Where's my other shoe? Big Joey: Bippidi Boppidi Boo Dennis: Do anteaters really only eat ants Emma: Why does Superman show off his pants Big Billy: Can animals dance? Big Joey: What's the capital of France? Mrs. MacDonald: Ella is this yours by any chance? Ella: Um, I dunno Kids: We dunno, we just dunno We dunno, we just dunno Ask us a question we just dunno We just dunno, we just dunno Wherever we go we just dunno - Maddie and Emma, walking home from school, find the Alphabet Gnomes on a TV station. At home, the whole kids watch Alphabet Gnomes